Caperucito Rojo
by Jowliet
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo, en lo profundo del bosque, vivía un pequeño y cejón inglés de nombre Arthur y... eso es todo lo que les diré. CRACK AU


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz (si es que ese es su verdadero nombre *hiss*)_

 _ **Notas de autor:**_ _Hola, después de huir a una montaña por varios años, esto surgió en un momento de desesperación y locura escuchando a TOKYO SKA PARADISE ORCHESTRA y pensando en ideas sexosas de este fandom. Un poco de USUK porque I'm always a slut for USUK(?), bullying a Francia y una pizca de Matthew para ser feliz._

 _Y no, niños, lo siento, pero este fic no tiene cosas sexosas._

 _Lean y no me maltraten mucho_.

* * *

 **Caperucito Rojo.**

 _Hace mucho tiempo, en lo profundo del bosque, vivía un pequeño… em… niño, supongo, que vestía siempre una caperuza roja y aprovechaba a esconder su cabello desaliñado y cejas enormes con ella._

— ¡Oye! Mi cabello tiene estilo propio y mis cejas no son enormes.

 _Ya, ya. Relájate, Iggy._

 _¡Hey! Alfred, esta es mi historia ¡Vete!_

 _¡Pero no es justo que tú, puedas narrar una historia y yo, el héroe, no lo haga!_

— ¿Alfred? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Y no me llames Iggy, con un demonio! Mi nombre es Arthur. No entiendo cuál es la obsesión que tienen ustedes con llamarme así. ¡No tiene sentido! ¡No seguiré con esta….!

 _De repente, Iggy fue vestido mágicamente por un corto vestidito blanco de bailarina exótica y…_

— ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Seguiré con esta ridiculez pero, por favor, ¿podrías llamarme Arthur en vez de ese… poco favorable apodo?

 _¡Pero eso no es divertido! Te devuelvo tu historia, Matthew._

 _Gracias. Como iba diciendo, este niño era conocido por su caperuza y provocativo vestido…_

— ¡¿Qué?!

 _Sigues, y te mando al bosque solamente con tu caperuza y una rosa en la entrepierna._

— Agh… prosigue _._

 _Era conocido por su caperuza y provocativo vestido por todo el bosque, con el nombre de Caperucito Rojo pero, para ahorrarnos tiempo, lo llamaremos Arthur._

— Pero...

 _…_

— Ya me callo.

 _Vivía junto a sus hermanos en una pequeña cabaña situada justo en el centro del bosque, en la que no pasaban el día haciendo cosas pecaminosas entre ellos, obviamente._

— No sé porque esa declaración es necesaria…

 _Un día, su pelirrojo y sensualmente – necesito un nuevo editor - escocés hermano mayor lo envió a llevarle pastelitos a su abuela La Reina, que…_

— ¿Mi abuela es La Reina?

 _No, el nombre de tu abuela es La Reina… quién vivía en una cabañita al otro lado del bosque._

— ¿Me estás diciendo que yo, siendo un "niño", debo ir al otro lado del bosque solo? ¿A nadie le parece necesario llamar a las autoridades por esto?

 _¿Nunca has leído el cuento de "Caperucita Roja" antes? Ya debes saber de qué va el cuento, así que, deja de interrumpir y terminemos con esto._

 _En fin, Caperucito amaba a su abuela y se fue dando brinquitos y…_

— Yo no doy brinquitos.

 _Avanzó dando brinquitos y canturreando, porque no quería que usara uno de sus libros para invocar a Rusia._

— A la… ¡Ya! ¡Estoy brincando y cantando! ¡¿Feliz?!

 _Sí, muy masculino._

— ¡Me rehúso a seguir con esta estupidez! Adelante, invoca a Ivan. Te reto.

 _Eh, no._

— Oye...

 _En el camino, se detuvo masculinamente a recoger unas flores para su abuelita. Pero no se imaginaba que en el bosque, vivía un lobo y que, ese mismo lobo, lo observaba desde los arbustos, relamiéndose ante la maravillosa imagen del traserito inglés elevado en el aire._

 _..._

 _Debo leer estas cosas antes de aceptar._

— Bonjour, Arthur — _Dijo el lobo_

— ¿Francis? ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? — _Bajó levemente la mirada_ — ¡¿Y porque diantres estás desnudo?!

— Oh hon hon — _Rio el lobo_ — te pusiste todo rojo, querido.

 _Arthur lo pateó en los bajos con las botas de combate que añadí, para fines prácticos._

— Me prometí que no volvería a participar en este tipo de cosas… — _Lloraba el lobo, retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo. Luego, se levantó_ — _¡_ Pero me duele! — _Y le preguntó a Caperucito donde se dirigía._

— Voy a llevarle estos pastelitos a mi abuela — _Arthur explicó, raspando la punta de su bota contra el suelo._

— Interesante — _Francis sonrió_ — Te acompañaré

— Atente a las consecuencias, imbécil.

 _Se suponía que debían tomar camino distinto pero, bueno, caminaron juntos un largo trecho en el que… ¡Francis, por favor! Ya deja de manosear a Arthur… y ¡Ponte algo encima!_

 _Agh, tacharé esta parte…_

 _Espero que llegue en una pieza._

— Estaré bien — _dijo Arthur._

 _Eh, sí. Yo me refería a Francis._

— ¡¿Eh?!

 _Continuando._

 _Arthur y Francis llegaron a la casa de la abuela, que en realidad era un palacio enorme y brillante en medio del bosque. Antes de que Arthur empezara con sus dudas existenciales, Francis lo arrastró hasta el cuarto de la abuela, donde la encontraron acostada en la cama_

— Te ves un poco rara, abuela — _Dijo Arthur, levantando una poblada ceja_ — ¿Siempre has tenido tanto pelo en los brazos?

— Por supuesto, querido — _rio la abuela_ — Son para abrazarte mejor en los días fríos.

— Pero… ¡Qué orejas tan grandes y peludas tienes! ¿Será algo de familia? — _Francis estaba perplejo_.

— Son para oírte mejor, mi vida — _Respondió la abuela._

— ¡Qué ojos tan grandes tienes, abuelita! — _Exclamó Arthur._

— Es que me encanta verte, corazón.

— Mon Dieu, abuela. ¡Qué dientes tan grandes tienes! — _La sonrisa de la abuela creció ante esto._

— Es que son… ¡PARA COMERTE MEJOR! — _Rugió el lobo y saltó sobre la cama._

— Espera, yo creía que Francis era el lobo — _Dijo Arthur._

 _Yo también._

— Yo nunca dije que fuera el lobo, ustedes lo dieron por sentado — _Dijo Francis, antes de morder un pañuelo dramáticamente_ — Que tenga problemas hormonales no les da derecho a burlarse así de mí.

— ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

— Te hacía compañía, mi vida.

— Mejor métete tu compañía por el…

 _Eh, chicos… el lobo._

— Cierto — _dijeron._

 _El lobo persiguió a Arthur y Francis por toda la casa, rompiendo la cerámica fina, raspando obras de arte y empujando a los sirvientes del humilde palacio, antes de hacerlo fuera de ella, en el jardín._

 _Por suerte, un heroico leñador, que casualmente pasaba por ahí, escuchó sus gritos poco masculinos y se acercó al lugar._

— Ese soy yo, ¿verdad?

 _Sí, Alfred. Ahora ve y mata al lobo._

— ¡Okay!

 _El valiente leñador fue y mató al lobo con su hacha recién afilada y, entonces, ¡La Abuela salió del estómago del lobo en una pieza!_

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? — _Preguntó Arthur_

— Se me hace necesario aclarar que no fueron mis gritos los que se escucharon — _Dijo Francis._

— ¿Están bien? — _El valiente leñador se acercó a ambos y le dedicó una sonrisa roba corazones a Arthur, que se olvidó de que su abuela había sido comida por el lobo y gritaba histérica en una esquina._

— Sí — _Dijo Arthur, sonriendo bobaliconamente mientras Francis…_

 _Francis, por Dios… deja al lobo en paz._

— Awww…

 _Arthur tomó la mano del leñador y le agradeció por su ayuda con un beso._

— ¿De verdad tengo que hacerlo?

 _Sí. Shalalalala besa el chico, Arthur._

— Vamos, Artie, un besito para el héroe.

— Okay… — _A "regañadientes" Arthur, besó apasionadamente a Alfred, aunque se suponía que era uno en la mejilla_ — Sí, sí. Como sea — _se "limpió" los labios con la manga de su corto vestido_ — El sarcasmo no es necesario, Matthew. Ahora necesito que me prestes tu hacha, Alfred.

— Claro — _Alfred le daba una ojeada sin disimulo a las piernas de Arthur, desde las botas hasta el borde del corto vestido. Ay, hermano_ — ¿Para qué?

— Tengo un asunto más del que ocuparme antes de regresar a casa — _sonrió malicioso, girándose hacia Francis, quién palideció de inmediato._

— ¿Por qué me estás mirando a mí?

— Adivina.

 _Y así, Arthur persiguió a Francis durante un par de horas, hasta que consiguió cortarle un órgano muy importante y darlo de bocadillo a las pirañas. Alfred, siendo un heroico acosador, lo siguió hasta su casa y pidió su mano en matrimonio al día siguiente con un anillo tallado en diente de lobo._

 _Y vivieron felices, comiendo perdices carbonizadas, porque Arthur no sabe cocinar._

— Te mataré.

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
